goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick
"Boost party Defense with a hard covering." '' -'''Brick' (ブリック Brick) is a Venus Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Brick increases its Adept's base HP by 10, base Defense by 3, and base Agility by 3. When Brick is unleashed in battle, all currently active and alive Adepts get buffed with a 25% temporary increase to their respective defense ratings. This is twice as strong as Protect/Protector. All defense-boosting effects come in the form of 12.5% "stages", so therefore Brick boosts each Adept's defense rating by two stages, and the maximum amount of stages an Adept's defense can be boosted to is four, at +50%. In Dark Dawn, Brick's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Brick, which hovers around briefly as literal construction bricks fall from the sky and line up to form a brick wall in front of the party briefly. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Brick is found inside the small building to the lower left in the main town area of Harapa. It cannot be reached until late in the segment of the game that takes place throughout Angara's Ei-Jei region because it requires the Cold Snap Psynergy that is the main reward of the Harapa Ruins dungeon just up north. Once you've completed the dungeon, returned to town, and spent the night at the inn to make night pass into day, you can now reach the small building's elevated doorway by following these steps: Cast the Cold Snap Psynergy on the puddle to the left of the building to turn it into an ice pillar, then go out through the open gate at the lower right of the screen - but don't actually exit through the overworld map. Go to the plant to the lower left of the open gate, cast the Growth Psynergy on it, and climb up the resultant vine ladder. Walk along the wall comprising the town's lower perimeter clockwise until you're at the left edge of the area, then hop right across the ice pillar to get to the entrance. Go down the stairs inside to collect Brick, then come back out and slide off the building to continue on your way. Despite the fact that Harapa may be visited from either entrance late in the game once you've obtained the Sailing Ship, Brick is in fact permanently missable and can only be collected in the short timeframe between collecting the Cold Snap Psynergy and entering the Clouds of Passaj. Using Cold Snap on the puddle can only be done within the town behind the gate, and getting to and climbing the ivy can only be done from in front of the gate. Late in the game when Harapa may be revisited, the gate is permanently raised and uncrossable. Due to game physics, a puddle turned into an ice pillar will return to being a puddle once the screen is left for any reason. Therefore, if Brick was not collected in the building before leaving the Ei-Jei region through the Clouds of Passaj, the only way Brick can be collected in late-game Harapa is with a walk-through-walls Action Replay code, which allows you to reach the elevated entrance. Analysis General: The mass-defense-boosting effect that Brick and other identical Djinn provide is a highly effective buffing effect in any of the games because many enemies' attacks are physically based and will be lowered a large amount, justifying the turn an Adept takes to cast it. However, the additional defense works bests against enemies without many offensive Psynergy or monster skills that are based on elemental power rather than elemental physical attacks. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Brick is theoretically a very valuable battle effect because it is two stacks of the Protect Psynergy in one maneuver, causing what physical attacks enemies have to be critically lowered. This is not to mention that the Djinni is put on Standby after this, so it can perform a Venus-aligned Summon in a subsequent turn. It has far more opportunity be useful than its identical counterpart, the Venus Djinni Buckle, because Buckle is found very late in the game. Nonetheless, protective effects in general are significantly less important in Dark Dawn than in previous games because enemies generally do not inflict much damage and are defeated easily. Therefore, any effect that improves offense is generally better worth your Adepts' turns in battles. = Name Origin = Bricks are small block-shaped materials used in constructing buildings. They are ceramic, usually clay, and are one of the most durable building materials, relating back to the Djinni's Venus element and defensive properties. Category:Djinn Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Dark Dawn Djinn